


His Half; Found

by kyojinouji



Series: Half and Half [2]
Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin, aot, snk - Fandom
Genre: Bike Shop- AU, Coffee Shop- AU, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marco's POV, Multi, Occasional angst, jeanmarco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyojinouji/pseuds/kyojinouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bicycle shop worker becomes friends with a cafe waiter. What lies beyond, who knows?<br/>Honestly this is just a super cliche excuse for a coffee shop, college, AU, jam packed with dorky college freshmen, a dash of angst, and topped off with some serious fluff-and-stuff.<br/>This is the story of two friends slowly coming to terms with how to balance their internal struggles with those that are physically evident.<br/>(Marco's POV of the Half and Half series.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Half; Found

**Author's Note:**

> *I MADE MAJOR ADJUSTMENTS BECAUSE THIS WAS REALLY MESSED UP. IT'S ALL GOOD NOW.*

"Up, left, A, Y, X, up, right," I mutter under my breath. I stick my tongue out and scrunch my nose, as if for some reason that will help. I cannot tell you how many freaking times I've died trying to do this combination. I don't know why I find it so hard to beat, but you would think killing Ganondork would be a lot easier. I mean, it's a Zelda game.  
"C'mon, Link...." I spat out through my clenched jaw. Ganon's health bar was dwindling down quickly, and I triumphantly smiled as I heard his last cry.  
"YESSSSS!" I cried. I did a little dance in my car seat and my mom hissed at me for being so loud.  
"Marco, calm down! I'm driving and you're going to wake them up!" She groaned, looking back towards Liza and Carter. As if on cue, Liza coos and stretches her nimble little arms. She looks up at me with her bright blue eyes, the fleeting sunlight glinting off of them. Carter, on the other hand, drifts out of his luxurious nap, wipes his eyes, and proceeds to scream as loud as his little body can manage. Liza, in return, follows.  
"God damn it, Marco!" My mom shouts. I cover my ears because that's what mom and dad told me to do when they say bad words.  
She quickly flung her head back to check on the three of us, her curly black hair bouncing in front her face.  
"Marco, fucking calm them down now!" Her dark brown eyes met mine, and I could see she looked scared.  
"O-okay, mom." I turned towards the twins, trying to shush their cries.  
"Come on.... L-Liza? Shhh... It's okay, baby. Carter, p-please..."  
"Hold on, guys!!" She swerved the car, jerking our bodies against the side of our car. My head was hit against the window, and I knew that was going to result in a bruise.  
Mom screeched to a halt on the side of road, screaming at one of the cars that drove past us. She sighed heavily, and hung her head.  
"You guys okay?" Liza and Carter stared at me, their poor eyes widening with horror.  
"Yeah... I think we're okay." I murmured. My head throbbed from when I hit my head. I rested on my hand that area. Mom let out a few slow breaths, then turned to kiss each of us on our foreheads. She leaned back in her seat and cleared her throat.  
"Let's just get back home." She glanced back at us again and half- smiled. Her hands were still really shaky. Liza look at Carter, Mom, and me, pausing at each person. Then she threw up.  
"Ah, shit," Mom cursed under her breath. She directed her attention back to the road, pulled back onto the road, and raced home. I zoned out for most of the trip back. I was really dizzy and my head felt like it was gonna burst. I took my hand away from my head to see red. I shrugged and put my hand back on the bleeding area.  
We got home, and Dad walked out of the house to greet us with a grin.  
"Hey, you gu- Marco?" He ran over to me, seeing my black straight hair covered in sticky blood. My mom pretty much jumped out of her seat turned back towards me, and let out a huge gasp.  
"I have to take you to get stitches for that. Damon, babe, can you take Liza? She threw up on the way back home, so just keep an eye on her."  
Dad nodded silently, and he gave her an uneasy look as he shifted his glance between the two girls. At this point, I was fighting to stay conscious. Everything around me was a blur. The car engine started up, and we started driving. That's all I can tell you because I had a lot of red in my hair, and I'm pretty sure it's supposed to be in your body. I was only snapped back to reality as I noticed extra weight flying on top of me. I saw the sun glinting off the shards of glass flying through the air and the blended unison screams were killing my ears.  
"Marco, I love you!" I focused on my mom just long enough to repeat the same thing back. Instead, I saw the windshield pierce through her neck.

I jolted up, sweat dripping off the ends of my black messy hair onto my soaked sheets. I panted heavily, allowing my breathing to slow as I used the counting method Armin taught me years ago. Where was Armin? My eyes darted around the room to find him directly in front of me, maybe 7 feet away. The short blonde held a tray full of breakfast foods and a glass full of orange juice. His profound blue eyes stared at me, full of concern and reassurance. I let my head hang in front of me, shifting my weight to make myself a little more comfortable. Armin gave me a little grin before casually walking over to hand me breakfast. The nightmares must have been worse than usual because he typically doesn't act like that.  
"T-thanks for breakfast, Armin." His expression relaxed and let out a breathy laugh.  
"It does seem like you needed the boost today. Especially today." I looked at him, questioning his specific comment. His eyebrows went up and his mouth gaped open a little.  
"Don't you remember, Marco? It's.... It's officially been 15 years since the accident." My heart dropped into my stomach and I swallowed the lump that was welling up inside my throat. I nodded briskly, not wanting to stay on the subject. I scarfed my meal down, avoiding any signs of conversation as much as possible. I grabbed clothes to throw on under my work uniform, and I looked at down at the ground as I addressed Armin.  
"I, uhm. I'm going to jump in the shower real quick." Armin bit his lip and shook his head in agreement.  
"You need it," he chuckled. "While you do that, I'm going to finish proof reading that extra credit paper about Aristotle I typed up last night."  
"You mean the one did for fun?" We both laughed.  
"Yeah, that one." I looked up at my best friend, and grinned slightly.  
"Be right back."  
I don't typically dwell in the shower like most people. This time was an exception. I got in, the stinging water burning my skin. Lathering my hair and body in soap, I hummed some random song, trying to keep my mind void and clear. I wanted to have a good, nice, normal day. I wanted to go to work, hear my boss complaining about every living and nonliving thing in existance, sit and talk to Sasha while we wait on orders, and just be normal. Is normal too hard to accomplish? I want to have a normal life and a normal family and be normal. That damn word plagues me. I closed my eyes and turned toward the shower head, letting the water bounce of the surface of my skin. I knew I had been in the shower a lot longer than I planned on. I forced myself to turn off the relaxing water and get a start on my day... Even though it was going on 1 o'clock.  
"Shit! Levi's going to kill me," I frantically whispered. Jumping out of the shower, I got dressed, and hurried out to the living room where Armin sat with a book in his hands. He glanced up from his book and raised an eyebrow, then proceeded to shrug and set down his book.  
"Let's head off." We walked towards the door, and I almost forgot to grab my bike.  
"You go ahead without me. Aren't you heading over to Eren's anyway?" Armin confirmed that he was going to Eren's to help him with a 'project'.  
"Project?" I questioned. He waved his hand as a sign of dismissal, and I dropped it. My bike sat in our rather large closet opposite of our front door. I dragged it out, jackets and shoes falling out of their places, and I cursed under my breath.  
"Marco, leave it. We'll get it later, Just go to work."  
I sped out the door, the bike squeaking and groaning. As soon I hit the sidewalk, I peddled as fast as I could to make up for lost time. I arrived to work at 1:22, and Levi stood by the window in his little café, his eyes on his watch. I locked up my piece of shit bike and winced as we made eye contact. I am so screwed.  
I tried my best to casually walk in, but the moment I stepped in the door, the short devil was hot on my trail. He looked up at me with his cold eyes that seemed to bury themselves in my very soul. I prepared myself for the worse.  
"Get to work." And with that, he walked off. I relaxed my body and let out a sigh filled of relief.  
"MARCO!" I heard from across the room. Before I could react, I was on the floor, entangled with another set of limbs.  
"Why are you so late!?" She hissed in my ear, "Levi was so pissed you were late! He got a phone call from someone and he calmed down a lot after that, but still!! Did you sleep in or something??"  
Armin.  
"I'm surprised I slept at all," I joked. Sasha gave me a weird look, not knowing what I meant.  
"Ah, nevermind. We better to work." She pushed off of me and stood up, then grabbed my hand and pulled me up beside her. I brushed myself off and headed to the kitchen to wash my hands and put on my "Half n' Half" apron.  
Business that day seemed to be slower than usual, but Sasha- as always- kept me busy. She pretty much ran circles about me, talking about utter randomness. At one point, I think she said something about proof reading an essay? I really have no clue, but that's Armin's kind of thing. I didn't want to think about anything too much, so I just kind of tuned everything, and everyone, out.  
My day turned interesting rather quickly when it started to get around dinner time, which, for some odd reason, is usually our busiest time of the day. Three guys walked in, and I recognized vaguely two of the three. One of them was Sasha's friend, Connie. Or so I think. He's kind of scrawny and his hair is crazy short. She never shuts up about how him. She seems like she likes him, but it's none of my business. The other one, the tall, muscular blonde, owns a bike shop where I have been meaning to stop by. I'm not sure what his name is but he seems pretty friendly. Now, the last one.... I looked him over, my heart rate accerlating. He had sandy blonde hair that was sort of spiked in the front. He also had an undercut and the bottom part was a light brown. His thick black rimmed glasses made his hazel eyes just pop out at you. A loud squeal silences the room as Sasha runs over to bear hug Connie and the hispter looking one. I laugh quietly, keeping to myself. One of the other customers in the small café looked at me expectantly, and I made my way from behind to counter to his table. I had to walk past Sasha and her little possé to get the table and I tried my best to blend in. I overheard Sasha talking about proof reading her essay for class. I shook head in disbelief, smiling a little. I walked really close to the group, trying to catch the others' name.  
"...not a scholar. That's your thing." Then, before I could even react, her arms went out, and her hand hit me in the face. She barely gave me a second glance before apologizing.  
"Sorry, Marco! Anyways, you guys sit anywhere...." I walked away quickly, my face red from embarrassment. I got to the table only to find that he wanted napkins.  
"Oh.. Yeah, okay. Sorry, sir. Here are your napkins." He looked up at me irritated. I gave him the best smile I could muster up, turned on my heel, and practically ran away. Could this day get any worse? Then, I realized it could. I had to talk to the three people Sasha was socializing with previously. I looked down at my apron, reached into my deep pocket, and grabbed three menus. As soon as they sat down, I was there, standing at the end of the table, avoiding any eye contact with the sandy blonde one. Up close, looking at his features in depth, his jawline made my heart melt. I stood up straighter and adjusted my shirt underneath the straps of this stupid dark green apron.  
"Here are your menus. On the back of the second page, you'll find daily specials. Sasha should be right over to take your order." I squeezed my eyes shut, and I momentarily wondered if I should ask what their names are. I let out a breathy sigh and shook my head. No, I'm saving myself the humiliation. I nodded politely and turned back towards the counter. Before I could take two steps back to safety, one of them spoke up.  
"Excuse me, Marco, correct?" My eyes widened and my heart felt like it was going to fall out of my chest. I turned back towards the table to see the owner of the bike shop addressing me.  
"Yes, sir?" I clenched my fist to stop my hand from shaking. My other hand went to my chest, where my name tag was located. I probably look like an absolute dumbass that doesn't even know his own name.  
"Is Levi around?"  
"He is. Would you like me to get him for you?"  
"That would be wonderful, thank you." I went off the search for Levi, and as I reached the counter I realized my hand was still clasped around my name tag.  
"Way to go, Marco. Brilliant," I mutter to myself. I went back in the kitchen to find Levi and the pastry chef, Petra, deep in conversation. She also happened to be his wife. They opened this place up right after they came back from their honeymoon. Or so I've been told. I've only been here about a week.  
I cautiously approached Levi from behind, trying to avoid startling him. Thankfully, Petra saw me and tilted her head in my direction. Levi spun around, the ease in the atmosphere suddenly turning hostile.  
"What could you possibly want?" He spat out. Apparently I interrupted something important because he seem more irritated than usual.  
"I, well- uh, he-.." Levi put a hand up, silencing me.  
"Slow down."  
"There's a customer that wants to speak to you." Levi buried his face in his hands and groaned.  
"God damn it. Is it a complaint about Sasha? I told her she needed to calm down because she keeps fucking scares everyone away."  
"No. He wants to see you specifically. He didn't say why." Levi's eyes narrowed and he shoved past me. He walked out of the kitchen and I followed. He began muttering under his breath.  
"I can't believe you interrupted my conversation for this."  
"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't know you were in the middle of something, please forgive me."  
We were a few feet away from the table when he finally saw who the customer was, and for the first time, Levi looked completely stunned. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but then quickly transferred into joy and he closed the distance between the two of them.  
"Erwin? Oh my god it is you. What are you doing here? When did you get back?" Levi embraced him for only a moment before continuing their conversation.  
I walked away, wanting to be polite and leave them to their talk. Hopefully Levi wasn't as irritated, but he did seem relatively glad to see Erwin. I frowned, still curious to know what the third one's name is. I'll ask Sasha when I have time.  
"Erwin, hey, we're heading out. Sasha is going to drive us to the school. Would it be alright if you dropped our stuff off at the duplex?" Erwin turned to nod, then jumped right back into the conversation. I exhaled sharply. Now I have to wait. Connie and the other one walked outside to Sasha's truck while she zoomed past me to get her keys from her locker.  
"Hey, Sasha? Can I ask you something real quick?"  
"Yeah! What is it?" I hesitated, not knowing if it's my place to ask.  
"I, uh... What's Connie's friend's name?"  
"Oh, you mean Jean? Yeah, he and Connie work for Erwin at the bicycle shop."  
"Jean? Huh." I smiled, the name bringing back a memory from my childhood. And a good one, surprisingly enough.  
"My mom used to have a race horse named Jean." Sasha laughed aloud, practically falling on the floor. She was clutching her keys in one hand, and wiping off tears with the other.  
"That's funny! He does kinda have a horse face. Ya know, 'cause it's long!" She started to giggle hysterically. She eventually calmed down enough to wish me a good nights rest, and with that, headed out the door. I watched her leave and get into the truck where Connie and Jean waited. Jean the horse face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks a ton for reading. This is the second 'half' of the 'Half and Half' series I'm co-writing with, KyojinOuji. Please check out her part with Jean's POV when you can!


End file.
